A hard disk drive is a storage device to which digital data can be written or from which digital data can be read. In some examples, the hard disk drive includes a voice coil motor driver to control a voice coil motor that drives an actuator to read and/or write the digital data. The voice coil motor driver may control the voice coil motor using a pulse width modulation mode or a linear mode. The pulse width modulation mode is less power consuming, but less accurate and the linear mode is more accurate, but more power consuming. Voice coil motor drivers transition between pulse width modulation mode and linear mode based on the accuracy necessary to perform an operation.